Graduation Dance
by Julie Poe
Summary: Don and Terry have graduated from the Academy. One shot, DonTerry. Inspired by my own graduation! Go Class of 2005!


"Congratulations, Don!"

"Way to go, Don!"

"You rock, Donnie-boy!"

"Yeah, FBI-man!"

These and a hundred more forms of congratulations echoed in Don's head as he leaned against his kitchen table, watching his family and friends chatter excitedly. It was hard to believe. He had made it. He was going to be a field agent.

Suddenly, he heard music from the family room. His mother had put on some old music. If his memory was correct, it was an old Dean Martin album. He could hear his parents laughing and realized they were probably dancing.

Not wanting to miss out on what was sure to be entertainment, Don made his way to the family room. But he was stopped as he passed the door. There was a woman outside, looking in. he smiled, a sudden burst of excitement exploding in his heart. He opened the door, grinning broadly.

"Hey, Don," she said, smiling.

"Terry!" He said. "I didn't think you were going to make it!"

"I had to rush from Abby's party to here. How late am I?"

"The party just started. Come on in. Can I get you something to drink?"

"That's alright." Suddenly, Don noticed her slightly pink cheeks and her relaxed posture.

"Had enough at Abby's, didn't you?" He asked knowingly.

"Just enough to perk me up." Terry grinned back.

"Well, why don't you come into the family room. I think that's where most people are congregating." Terry laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing, Don. I haven't seen your parents in a while. Sounds like they're having fun."

The two entered the family room, to find that Don's parents, along with several other couples, had converted the open space of the family room into a dance floor.

Don and Terry couldn't help but laugh. "Kick in the Head" was bouncing along happily, as were the couples, mostly couples that were Alan and his wife's age.

Don glanced nervously at Terry, who was watching the dancing couples. He wanted to ask her to dance, but he was afraid. He didn't want her to think of him as weird or strange.

There was no doubt he was attracted to her. He had been attracted to her for three years, and had never had the guts to ask her if she felt the same way.

"Hey, uh, Terry?" He said, clearing his throat. He knew that if he didn't ask her to dance, he might never have the chance again.

"Yeah, Don?" She said, turning to face him. He nearly lost his resolve gazing into her eyes.

"Would… would you, uh, like to dance?" He finally managed to utter. "As friends, of course."

"Sure!" Terry responded. Don wanted to kick himself.

_"As friends!" What the hell was I thinking?_ He thought as he stumbled into the family room. He tried to remain calm as Terry placed her hand in his hand.

He stared at her hip, and tried to will his other hand to move there. Why was he so afraid to touch her?

"Do you know how to dance, Don?" Terry asked, her eyes glittering with amusement. Don opened his mouth to speak, but decided to nod. Terry couldn't help but laugh. The poor boy just looked so funny, nodding his head with his mouth wide open.

Don's mouth shut instantly at the sound of her laughter. He had to pull himself together. He was a graduate of the FBI Academy! He was going to be put in far more dangerous situations than the one he was in at the moment.

"Well, then, I guess you know you're hand goes here," Terry said, placing his hand on her hip. Don snapped out of his stupor at the warmth of her touch. His hand curled almost instinctively around her hipbone, suddenly comfortable. Terry grinned, and placed her other hand on his shoulder.

He stepped forward, and the dance began. He had been taught to dance by his mother, but had inherited his father's clumsiness when it came to dancing. Thankfully, like his father, he was dancing with a good dancer.

His hands were sweating, much to his dismay. He didn't want to let go of Terry's hand, but he didn't want to gross her out. His stomach began to flutter as he tried to figure out what to do.

Just as he was beginning to get used to energetic tempo of Dean Martin's "Kick in the Head," the song ended. A new song began, this one far slower.

"Oh, this is 'Return to Me!' I love this song," Terry said.

The dance step slowed, till it was nothing more than a gentle rock, back and forth. Don let out a deep breath, the soothing music calming his hammering heart. He realized that if his sweaty hand bothered Terry, she would let him know.

"How long have we known each other, Don?" Terry asked suddenly. Don realized she was a lot closer to him than she had been before. Her closeness sent tingles up his spine.

"Three or four years," Don replied, trying to keep his voice even. Her thighs brushed against his occasionally, stopping his heart every time.

"That's a long time," she said, her index finger tracing circles on his shoulder blade.

"Yeah," Don said, barely able to breathe. Her legs were practically straddling his left leg as his hand was slowly crossing her back. She was so close that he could smell her hair. She smelled so good. He had an incredible urge to slip his hands under her shirt and stroke her back, but he pushed it down.

"Don?" She said quietly, her fingers entwining with his.

"Yeah?" He was going to kiss her. He had to. He didn't know if he would ever see her again; now was the time.

"Maybe it's time to stop." Terry said, looking up at him.

"Stop what?" Don asked, stopping completely. He released her hand, afraid that he had done something wrong.

"Maybe we should stop dancing," she said. Don stepped away from her respectfully, feeling the heat of utter embarrassment color his face.

_Idiot!_ He said to himself. _She was just trying to dance, and you were just trying to feel her up._

"As friends."

"What?" Don asked, confused. Terry smiled, and slipped her arms around his neck. Her face was inches from his.

"Maybe we should stop dancing as friends."

Don smiled, not knowing what else to do. Don's heart exploded with excitement, happiness, and, dare Don admit it, victory. His stomach began to flutter again, and it seemed harder to breathe. His head was swimming; the only coherent thought in his mind was:

_Terry wants me!_

But even that thought evaporated when Terry kissed him. Every sensation that had thrilled his body when they had danced returned to him twice as strong. He closed his eyes and kissed her back, not even pausing to consider the fact that the music had ended and everyone in the room- including his parents- were watching the two of them.

The kiss lasted for a few more seconds, each second an eternity of bliss for Don. Terry smiled at him, and his heart skipped a beat. There was something different about Terry; she seemed to be glowing.

"How'd you like me graduation gift?" She asked. Don grinned.

"Nice. Now let me give you _your_ graduation gift."

The two kissed again. Something inside Don seemed to sigh with pleasure. There was something special about Terry Lake. He had dated other girls before, but none of them had ever made him feel this way with a simple graduation dance and kiss.

Indeed, there was something special about Terry. And he was willing to spend a lifetime to find out.

FINIS


End file.
